Can't speak, can't look, can't breathe
by droetker
Summary: They love each other more than anyone. Santana always helps Brittany, she is there when Britt is scared. And Santana can't imagine her life without Brittany.


I'm from Poland so sorry for mistakes : I hope you like ti. Reviews please!

Why? Santana was keep asking herself: why? Now everything is different. Mr Schue was giving her every solo or let just sit quiet. Every teacher was different. She doesn't have to do her homeworks or even speak on lessons. Even Sue Sylvester was milder. Honestly, she liked Brittany very much. Everybody liked Britt. Everybody except Santana. Santana loved her. Loved her even more than her family. And now she is walking in school hallway asking herself: why? She want to hit someone, scream and cry. But that's how Sue Sylvester do when she's nervous. Santana isn't Sue. Santana is much stronger.

Wednesday, 10PM

„I don't know where are my parents. I think that UFO grabbed them. I'm scared. Brit"

Santana smiled. Everytime when she was thinking about that face, those blond hair her heart was like a volcano. She put away her book and texted back to Brit. Unfortunatelly Santana's parents were sitting downstairs so she couldn't go out normally. It was too late for her parents. But there was another way. Her best friend lived next to Santana's house and there were big trees everywhere. She sent the message to Brittany and opened window. Next she sat on the parapet and jump to the branch under her window. She doesn't like that jumping but her BFF needed her. Santana was climbing higher and higher. It was the moment when Santana was thanking to God for cheerleading. Few minutes later she had to go to the another tree. She took the line (it was Brittany'a idea) and another few minutes later she was on tree in the Brittany's garden. When she was in front of Brittany's window she improved her hair and smiled. She knocked to the window. Not to quiet but not to loud. She could scared Britt even more and she didn't want that. Next minute she was in Britt's room kissing her mouth. After five minutes they stopped and Santana looked at Brittany. She was still in her cheerleading outfit.

- Why are you still in that outfit? – Santana asked raising eyebrow.

- I forgot where is zip. My cat doesn't now too. – she looked down waiting for the moment when Santan should laugh for her stupidity. Nothing like taht happened. Santana kissed Brittana and helped her take off clothes. In one second they were laying on a bed and kissing each other. After a minute Santana said:

- I… I love you.

Thursday, 18PM

Brittany didn't come to school so Santana was thinking that after school she can go to Britt and they can pretend that they are doing homework but really doing something much interesting. When she was in Brittany's garden she smiled and knocked the door. Britt's mother opened the door. She was crying and her makeup was smeared. She explained taht her husband and her daughter had a car accident.

- I'm going to the hospital, maybe… - she couldn't finish because Santana dropped her books and her bag and ran to her garage. She opened old car. She supposed to get it for her 18 birthday. Her dad taught her how to drive. When she was on the road to hospital she must to wipe teardrops from her cheeks. When she was on the hospital parking she leave opened car and run to the building. She didn't know where she should go so she asked some nurses and fnally found Brittany's room. There was a doctor noting something but when someone came into the room she closed Britt's card and explained Santana that they can't do anything. She just cover her lips and start crying. She didn't even shouted at the doctor.

- Hi – she said and started crying even more. Teardrops was flowing down the cheeks. She sat nex to the hospital bed and took Brittany's hand. It was cold. Britt was still alive but she couldn't feel anything. Santana's crying was so loudly that every doctor in this hospital could hear it. After few minutes Santana sat on the bed and coverd her mouth again. When she calmed down a little bit she layed down and huged Brittany. She didn't care that she was till in the cheerleading outfit, that she left opened car or that she didn't tell about that her parents. She was just hearing brittany's last breathes. Her… best friend… her soulmate.

- I love you.


End file.
